Drawcia
Note: This acticle is about Drawcia in the Kirby: Behind the Scenes series. For her in the actual Kirby series, sere here. Drawcia is one of the seven main characters in the Kirby: Behind the Scenes series. She's the third introduced and the sixth member of the group. She was the main antagonist in Kirby: Behind the Scenes, but this role was taken by her brother in Kirby: Behind the Scenes 2: Drawcia's Return and Revenge and Kirby: Behind the Scenes 3: Dark Matter Chronicles. History Drawcia is the second child of her family, hidden in the shadow of her older brother. When she was 5 years old, Kyle murdered their parents and placed the blame on Drawcia. As a result, she was banished from the Float Islands. She devolped a deep hatred of her brother and vowed revenge someday. Appearance Drawcia looks very different from her video game counterpart. She has long light blonde hair with her bangs covering her right eye, which her right eye is similar to her video game counterpart. Her left eye is light blue. She normally wears a purple witch hat and robe. In Parts 2 and 3, she added lightning bolt symbols on her robe's arms, a flame symbol on her chest and she now wears her hair in a ponytail on occasion. She also has feet under her robe, which are shown here and there in the series. Gallery File:Drawcia_2b.jpg|Drawcia, as she appears in Chapters 10 through 19 Personality Drawcia is short-tempered, but not as much as Raven. She takes insults offensively. At first, she's very lonely and her only friends are her minions she created. After her 6th defeat, she shamefully joined Dedede's group. She used to distance herself from them, but she starts to feel that she belongs within the group and considers them her friends. Series Info Behind the Scenes Member: Erin Sarka First Appearance: Chapter 1 Most Famous Traits: Her dangerous temper and well-kept hair. Relationships 'Family' Because they praised Kyle more than her, she doesn't like her family. But when she returns home, she finds out that they ended her exile after Kyle tried to invade Dream Land. They heard what Dedede done to a group of Tacs and beleived if they went to Dream Land, the same thing would happen to them. 'Friends' Drawcia originally never had any friends except her creations. In Chapter 11, she confesses that she has warmed up to the group. Dedede They started out as enemies in Part 1, but she joined the group in Chapter 6. They now have called a truce and are now friends. Drawcia is also grateful to Dedede for allowing her to stay at his castle. Waddle Dee Once also an enemy to Waddle Dee, Waddle Dee now trusts her and consides her a great comrade. Waddle Doo As Waddle Doo hates her, she hates him and will hit him if he calls her a "bitch", if the others don't get to him first. Cloud Cloud has never shown any sign of hostility towards her. She, like the rest of the group, finds him funny. Raven Raven, like the others, considers her a friend and great all. Rachel As Drawcia and Rachel are the only girls of the group, they get along well. Enemies Kyle Because Kyle framed her of their parents' murder and got her exiled from the Float Islands, she greatly hates her brother. She shares her hatred of him with Dedede. Abilities Like all members of her family, Drawcia is a well-talented sorceress. Like all witchs, she can ride a broom. She is a master of different types of magic. K:BTS Trivia * Her appearance is different from her video game counterpart. * She and Rachel are the only female members. *In truth, her appearance hasn't changed. She just added some symbols to her clothes and wears her hair in a ponytail. She shares that fact with Cloud and Raven. *She is similar to ONE PIECE character Nico Robin, who was once an enemy one the main group but later ended up joining them. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Characters from the Kirby video game series Category:Female Characters